


Battle For Genosha

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arrowverse/MCU Crossover, Brier Mentions Of Polyamory, Ceremony For The Heroes, Defending The Mutant Homeland, Destruction, Epic battle, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heroes vs Sentinels, Invasion Force, Multi, Prime Minister Lorna Dane, Rebuilding, Science Fiction, Some Deaths Among The Mutants, Team Dynamics, Team Up, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: The Avengers, Team Arrow, and Team Flash join forces to defend the mutant inhabitants of the island nation of Genosha from an invading army of Sentinels.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak/Patty Spivot, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone today? For this next Arrowverse and MCU crossover, after the “Arrow”/”Winter Soldier” one, heroes from both universes will be teaming up to deal with a highly destructive group of Sentinels against the sovereign nation of Genosha.

Destruction reigned around them as the Avengers, alongside Teams Arrow and Flash, were currently in the mutant homeland of Genosha and working to stop an invading army of Sentinels that were reigning terror onto the population.

These particular Sentinels were created by the villainous anti mutant scientist known as Dr. Roderick Campbell, head of Trask Industries, and from the remnants of the original program conceived by the late Dr. Bolivar Trask. And he’d deployed hundreds of them onto Genosha because of his severe hate towards mutants. And now they were causing tremendous damage and blasting tens of mutants into oblivion with their powerful yellow energy beams from their foreheads.

They also flew through the skies and unleashed their beams onto multiple buildings, homes, and vehicles, either sending them crumbling to the ground or causing them to explode, and leaving dark and heavy smoke billowing into the air and flames of fire burning on the ground in the aftermath of the resulting wreckage.

The heroes on their parts had been alerted regarding the situation and had quickly headed there, Team Arrow using Oliver’s private jet, Team Flash by means of Cisco’s vibe portals, and the Avengers with their personal Quinjet, and together they were now currently in the middle of engaging in a ferocious battle against the highly lethal machines.

Oliver, Thea, Roy, Clint, Cisco, and Laurel 2.0 continuously fired explosive arrows which were tremendously powerful, Vibe energy bursts, and Canary Cries at them, causing many of them to either explode into shards of metal or fly backwards at tremendous speeds and crash onto the ground. Thor on his part was using his Mjolnir hammer to generate dark storm clouds which gathered underneath the skies above and used them to unleash powerful lightning bolts onto them which short circuited them while Curtis also used his own brand of electricity against them by means of his T-Spheres.

Steve was also currently doing his own amount of battling as he continuously whirled around and slammed his shield into some of the Sentinels, threw it into others, and also used it to intercept many of the beams they fired upon him.

He also fought in hand to hand combat against the machines, utilizing some offensive moves taught to him by Natasha and Clint, similar to how he’d fought against Ultron and that particular mad machine’s army, though it was pretty difficult since the Sentinels had the height advantage over him and many times he found himself flat on his bottom. But he kept getting back up and refused to stop doing all he could to take down those metal monsters.

Meanwhile Barry and Wally were speeding across the island and assisting mutants who were struggling against the Sentinels while grabbing others who were not as powerful as their fellow inhabitants and about to be blasted by individual Sentinels, bringing them to safety. They also raced around multiple Sentinels and flung Speed Force lighting against them, also helping to short circuit them.

In another area, Frost and Wanda were fighting alongside a group of mutants against a cluster of Sentinels, the two women unleashing massive cold blasts and red psionic energy, respectively, upon them and sending the giant cyborgs flying while the mutants held their own and fought with their own unique set of abilities. A few of the machines still regrettably managed to break through their ranks and sadly killed some of the mutants fighting with them however, though the presence of Wanda and Frost prevented the casualties within the group from being even higher.

In the skies above, Natasha in the Quinjet, Tony, Rhodey, and Vision were providing air support. As their fellow heroes were battling the invaders on the ground, Natasha was firing a massive barrage of firepower from the Quinjet onto said invaders while Tony and Rhodey flew through the skies at great speed and helped blast a number of those monstrous cyborgs below them. Though they also had to dodge and weave in order to avoid the return fire of other Sentinels flying around them while launching repeated counterstrikes, the heroes and machines exchanging heavy firepower against each other in the skies.

Vision meanwhile was ripping apart as many of them as he could with his bare hands while blasting others using the Mind Stone in the center of his forehead. Like with Tony and Rhodey though, they were also returning fire against him, a dazzling battle of machine vs machines.

In another area of the island, the Hulk was happily smashing those enormous pieces of machinery, ripping out their arms, legs, and heads, while barreling into many of them and taking them down. As he was busy doing that, Sara, Oliver’s wife, Rene, and Ralph, who were a little while away from him, were guiding other mutants as far away from the Sentinels in the area as they could while Allegra and Nyssa, Oliver’s other wife and Sara’s girlfriend, provided them with cover fire whenever they ran into a Sentinel or one attacked them, the former using her ultraviolet abilities and the latter her own set of powerful explosive arrows.

As Natasha continued to pick off Sentinels, she decided to contact her fellow heroes on a shared radio frequency, one they all used to listen in on, and check out their status.

“How’re things going with everyone down there?” she enquired as she flew around the laser fire targeting the Quinjet.

“Well Rhodey and I are picking up some heavy firepower from those walking pieces of metal but we’re actually making progress and have managed to blast a great many of those clowns and now they’re finally beginning to dwindle. So pretty much another day in the park,” he answered as he and his best friend flew around in their suits and continued to destroy Sentinels left and right. “Our archer friends are also seem to be having everything well in hand and our lovely Canary lady must have one insanely powerful cry the way she’s able to tear those metal men apart”.

“That’s Black Canary to you Tony boy,” was heard from the fake annoyed voice belonging to Laurel 2.0 as she was weaving around a couple of Sentinels attempting to obliterate her.

“Oh so it’s Tony boy then. I’ll have to admit that’s cute,” the billionaire smirked.

“Hey, that’s my line buddy," Laurel countered but with a smile while waiting until the machines chasing her took a pause from their attack before she quickly sped around and blasted them with a particularly strong cry, destroying them.

“Guys could we focus please?” Oliver begged in response to Tony and Laurel’s banter as he and his sister were still fighting and destroying their own set of Sentinels. Roy and Clint had since gone to see if Sara and her group needed any help.

“Yeah, what he said,” Steve added while still fighting his opponents but with Vision’s help who’d arrived where he was a short time ago and was providing him with some much needed assistance.

“What our good friend and my dear big brother are trying to say is that we’re all doing alright and have taken down multiple Sentinels though it’s been quite a struggle for us. And my fiancé and your buddy have gone over to provide backup for my two sisters in law and their group,” Thea interjected while rolling her eyes towards her brother, who snorted.

“Backup that we all really appreciate and are very grateful for I might add,” Nyssa added as she and Allegra worked in concert with Clint and Roy, explosive arrows and ultraviolet energy taking down their own set of Sentinels.

“Of course I’ll be extremely happy once those pieces of marching crap metal are toast,” Rene spoke up as he continuously threw hand held bombs at the cyborgs while one of the mutants beside him stretched out her hand and poured fire into each resulting explosion, enhancing them.

“Same here, and the sooner the better,” Sara also stated whole standing beside him alongside Ralph. “And especially so that we don’t lose any more mutants besides the ones in my group and the others who’ve died before we deployed ourselves onto this island to help those who remain.”

“Well then let’s get to it guys and really give those tin men all we’ve got!!”, Rhodey exclaimed in agreement and then punctuated his words with a new array of firepower targeting a particularly large group of Sentinels, using far more firepower than he had at the beginning of this conflict.

“Same here,” “Me to,” “Let’s do this guys,” “Hell yeah,” and “Let’s freeze them up everyone,” were all heard from Allegra, Ralph, Cisco, Curtis, and Frost in response and they, along with the remaining heroes, began to really lay into the Sentinels like never before, giving it all they had, while Natasha resumed blasting them from the Quinjet.

After some time, the battle began to wind down as Teams Arrow, Flash, and the Avengers managed to finally destroy or disable all of the remaining Sentinels and soon, it was over.

Each of them, along with the surviving mutants, all breathed a sigh of relief now that the monstrous machines had finally been neutralized and that they had ultimately saved Genosha from Dr. Campbell’s madness. There was of course going to be a lot of rebuilding that would need to be done, and the lives lost among the mutant population would be mourned, but the island nation was strong, its people, resilient, and they would endure. And the heroes who aided them would do all they could for them in the aftermath moving forward.

**To Be Concluded**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the conclusion.

Over the next few months the Avengers and their allies within Teams Arrow and Flash worked together to help the inhabitants of Genosha rebuild their home and repair all the damage caused from the war with the Sentinels. They also assisted in tending to the injured while removing bodies from the rubble, the latter being the hardest part for all of them.

Everyone was thankful however that it was only tens of mutants who’d perished rather than hundreds or worse, thousands or more, but the losses still hurt them all, both the Genoshians and the heroes, and the island’s ruling council worked on building a memoriam for those who’d lost their lives and in the form of a wall with a list of the victims’ names carved onto it.

The work took a lot of time, a lot of repairs had to be made, and a lot of reconstruction had to be completed, but with persistence and determination and everyone on the island pulling together, and combined with the continued help of the superheroes throughout this endeavor, they managed to put their nation back together and bring it back to what it once was for the most part though there was still more work that would need to be completed over the next few weeks.

Following this, the inhabitants decided to host a ceremony in honor of the brave efforts of the heroes in defending their home and saving as many lives they could. The ceremony was held at night, underneath the stars while a full and bright moon shone above them, and everyone who lived on the island was in attendance. All of the Avengers and the members of Teams Arrow and Flash were all present for the ceremony in honor of them, the men wearing dark suits and ties and the women wearing lovely silk dresses that reached to their feet.

After a bit, the island’s prime minister, powerful mutant Lorna Dane and the daughter of the legendary mutant supervillain Magneto, though she did not follow her daughter’s dark path, stepped onto the podium and addressed the audience.

“People of Genosha, we recently experienced a terrible invasion in which our existence was threatened and if it had succeeded, the consequences would’ve been catastrophic and left mutantkind on the verge of extinction.

“However, the brave heroes before us heard about our plight and being the selfless individuals that they are, chose to stand with us and defend us against the nightmare that the monstrous Sentinels brought to our homeland. The resulting battle was not without consequences, and lives were lost. But rest assured that all of our fallen will always be remembered and will never be forgotten, and together and as a people we will emerge stronger than ever.

“And now we are here to recognize the fine men and women who came to us in our time of need and as leaders of their teams, I would like to ask Oliver, Barry, Steve, and Tony to please step forward and receive these medals on behalf of your teams.”

The four men stepped forward.

“The medals that will be given to them are the greatest honor one can be given among our people and may they be worn with pride around your necks,” Lorna continued. “As part of the ceremony, your chosen female companions will present you the medals which will then be followed by a passionate kiss of gratitude. Usually I’m the one to present both of the medals and kiss, but these couples are in committed relationships and that’s something I and my people completely respect. No exceptions. And that’s why their partners will be doing so in my stead.

“And now I ask said ladies to please come up and present them with their awards”.

Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts, Patty Spivot, Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance, and Nyssa A’l Ghul all came forward and stood in line before their partners, giving a soft and mildly seductive smile towards their significant others. After a bit, Sharon stepped forward, moved to stand directly in front of Steve, and placed the medal around his neck. After which she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

He opened his lips against hers and they exchanged a hot and steamy kiss, their tongues dueling inside of each other’s mouths and each of them letting out soft moans. After a bit, they separated with Sharon pressing one last kiss on her fiancé’s lower lip and then moving back to her seat.

Next Pepper went to stand directly in front of Tony, her own fiancé, placed the medal around his neck, and then used her right hand to pull his head towards her and engage him in a steamy lip lock, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. The two made out heavily, wrapping their tongues together, and then separated and Pepper, after giving him a sexy grin, returned to her own seat.

Next came both Patty and Felicity who moved to stand before Barry, and together they placed his medal around his neck and then Patty cupped his face and began kissing him deeply, the two swallowing each other’s lips while pushing their tongues back and forth into each other’s mouths.

Afterwards they separated and Felicity took her place and wrapping an arm around his neck, pulled him flush against her and somewhat aggressively made out with him, kissing him thoroughly as the two pulled and sucked at each other’s lips and swallowed each other’s moans, their tongues swirling together. They eventually separated and she and Patty turned from their shared boyfriend and moved back towards their seats.

Finally it was Sara and Nyssa who were the last women and they went and stood before Oliver, their shared husband. Like Patty and Felicity with Barry, they placed their husband’s medal around his neck together and then Sara wrapped one arm around his neck and another around his torso and began kissing him furiously, the two of them sucking each other’s tongues as they kissed deeply.

They later parted and her lips were replaced with Nyssa’s who pressed them hard against her other beloved, besides Sara, and pushed her tongue deep inside of his mouth and getting her money’s worth as she kissed him deeply.

They soon ended their kiss and both Sara and Nyssa returned to their seats.

Meanwhile Steve and Tony were both staring wide eyed at Barry and Oliver. While the former two loved their fiancés more than anything and were crazy about them, they could not help but feel mildly jealous that the other men each got to make out with two lovely ladies and not just one, giving them a slightly envious look.

The two respective leaders of Teams Flash and Arrow on their part responded to their looks by shrugging and then giving them a slight smirk, causing the two Avengers to roll their eyes at them in return. After a moment, Lorna finally found her voice after that passionate display between the couples.

“Okay then. Now that the awards have been presented and following that, _ahem_ , amorous display, we will all now go over and begin the feast we have prepared for them in their honor. Shall we?”

Following her words, everyone moved to do exactly that and the rest of the evening was filled with feasting, drinking, and dancing while the Avengers and their fellow heroes enjoyed themselves fully and the food especially. The next morning they exchanged farewells with the Genoshians and then left the island after promising to come visit every so often and that if they ever needed their assistance again and for any reason, they would be there for them.

And so they headed home while feeling happy that they were able to help the mutants of that island, it reminding them why they do what they do, while also feeling pleased that they’d managed to make even more friends and knowing that they would treasure them always.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story and I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Lorna Dane is also a very major character from “The Gifted” and is actually the daughter of Magneto in that series but used her powers for good. She’s not the prime minister of anything within the series but I decided to make her one here.
> 
> Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did everyone think of this chapter, including its action and flow? 
> 
> Regarding Dr. Campbell, he was the big bad for S1 of “The Gifted” and was actually the head of Trask Industries within that series universe, and so I decided to borrow him for this short story. And Genosha is actually from the Marvel comics and was an island that the mutant population named and chose as their new mutant only home.
> 
> Also, the Sentinels here are the ones from the past in “Days Of Future Past” but with beams firing from their foreheads, similar to the ones in the future scenes of that movie.
> 
> I plan to post the final chapter on Tuesday next week.
> 
> Have a blessed day.


End file.
